Lo que hay en mi corazón
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Si no estuviera abrazado a él ahora mismo, si no estuviera devorando sus labios y acercándolo a mí, dejándome caer en la cama y dejándome llevar por todo… seguiría igual de impávido, porque nadie debe saber lo que hay en mi corazón. Shonen-ai. Camus x Milo Lenguaje inapropiado.


**Advertencias** : Escribí esto en el chat, en una marea de canciones de Leonel García, así que puede estar un poco fuera de lugar. Saludos.

 _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece sino a su creador y socios comerciales, no obtengo ningún beneficio de este escrito, que si me pertenece, más que sus muy amables comentarios._

LO QUE HAY EN MI CORAZÓN

YAOI. CAMUS X MILO

POR LUCILA WHEELER

P.O.V. CAMUS DE ACUARIO.

Mi nombre es Camus Santo Dorado de la orden de Athena, Caballero de Acuario, el Mago del Agua y del Hielo, el más frío de todos los caballeros de la orden, se puede decir que soy distinto a mis colegas de armas, nunca fui gran amigo de la mayoría, de hecho varios de ellos me desagradan, su insolencia y la obligación de verlos a diario me resulta a veces insostenible, sin embargo me veo en la necesidad de tolerarlos por una simple y llana razón, si se imaginaban que era mi devoción a Athena, me veré en la necesidad de negarlo, con todo el respeto a mi diosa, si por mi fuera, hace años habría abandonado todo ese rimbombante nombre y prestigio que me otorga ser su servidor, en mi juicio sobre mi traición y deserción habría alegado que Mu no tiene gracia para contar chistes y escucharlo es a veces intolerable, que Shaka es un presumido que se cree el mejor, más puro y perfecto caballero de la orden, que los chistes rojos de Afrodita harían ruborizar a la más experimentada prostituta y Mascara de Muerte ¿Acaso debería dar motivos por los que no tolero su presencia?

Pero no puedo desertar, porque, bueno, es su sueño, es lo siempre deseo y peleo para conseguirlo, ¡yo lo alenté! Lo sé, no fue de mis mejores ideas, lo lamento, pero en fin, ¡¿Qué le vamos a hacer?! Soy todo un romántico, lo sé.

El asunto es que ahora me odia. ¿Por qué odia al ser que más lo ama en la tierra? Pues porque el ser que más lo ama en la tierra es incapaz de expresar sus emociones, puedo ser un romántico pero no un presumido ¡Maldición! ¿Hace calor?

Ahora me veré en la penosa necesidad de disculparme, aunque es todo su culpa, pero lo amo, maldita sea, así que tendré que fingir que lo lamento, aunque si lamento algo, ser tan idiota como para dejar que me controle como se le dé la gana.

Tal vez sería buena idea dar algunos datos de nuestra situación pasada y actual. Odín, en su infinita misericordia y luego de una charla "amistosa" con nuestra Athena, decidió por su cuenta y sin influencias que si nos había regresado a la vida para salvar su precioso Asgard, arriesgar nuestras nuevas vida y que su pariente pretendiera jodernos las armaduras usándonos como peones de sus malditos juegos familiares de ajedrez, lo menos que merecíamos era, si Athena ganaba la guerra santa contra Hades, pues dejarnos esas vidas. Ya, Athena, diosa mayor, Odín, dios menor, sabemos quién tiene más rango, ¿no? ¿Quién manda? ¡Los caballero de Athena, papá! Oh, esto no deben saberlo los otros caballeros, burlarse de la desgracias de los dioses ¡Ha! No es digno de un caballero de los hielos.

Algunos dioses guerreros también despertaron, no todos, claro, solo los que recapacitaron, Surt entre ellos, y ahí empezaron los problemas.

A mí se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que, si había ayudado a los Asgardianos a destruir su preciosa tierra, vale, hielo, lo menos que podía hacer para resarcirme era viajar hasta su país y ayudarles a reconstruirse. Surt me abrazo y el silencio fue tal que el: —Claro, lárgate con tu puta pelirroja. – De Milo fue lo suficientemente sutil para que se escuchara en el mismo Asgard y ¿Qué hice? Responderle de la "mejor" forma.

—Mejor que quedarme con la puta del santuario.

Recapitulemos, ¿por qué le dije semejante cosa?, durante nuestra primera vida, Milo se me declaró, pero por todos los dioses, era peor que salir con una estrella de cine, es que tiene un sonrisa que a todo les dice "quiero todo contigo" aunque no sea así, y claro que todos andaban tras de sus huesitos que eran solo míos, ¡partida de arrastrados y arrastradas! Pero había alguien contra quien no podía competir, alguien que podría perderse todos los entrenamientos de todos los caballeros excepto los de MI MILO, su nombre, Arles –ahora sé que es Saga, pero en ese tiempo no tenía la menor idea– pues yo no sabía, porque en, al menos, 200 años no se había implementado, pero resulta que el patriarca puede elegir lo "favores especiales" de quien le plazca y ¡como de que no! Su elección –yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar– fue Milo de escorpio, ¡claro que protestamos! Él lo hizo, yo lo hice, ¿y que ganamos? Mis bonitas vacaciones en un desierto congelado y la responsabilidad de dos mocosos y un hombre sexy y de bella cabellera platinada, pero nada de Milo. Creo que me puso a Cristal para remediar el frio, pero no era Milo. Pero en fin, desde ahí, gracias a Mascara Mortal y Afrodita el honorable caballero de escorpio obtuvo el "ilustre nombre" de "la puta del santuario"

No fue muy amable recordárselo, pero ahora tengo que retractarme, la verdad, cuando nos quedamos solos, en forma de disculpa, Saga llegó a mi templo en donde yo arreglaba mis cosas para marcharme después de sanar mi labio abierto cortesía de la poderosa derecha de mi flamante exnovio, si es que alguna vez lo fuimos.

–Camus, tenemos que hablar – me dijo con aire serio y un poco avergonzado, no lo suficiente, jamás será suficiente.

–¿Qué quieres? – haciendo acopio de mi autocontrol no le dije alguna frase peyorativa de las muchas que conozco, sin dejar de doblar mi ropa con sumo cuidado, para no cometer un error que me llevara a destrozar todo y arrojar la maldita maleta por la ventana, si tuviera una.

–Milo no hizo aquello por su voluntad, debes saberlo – no tengo idea de cómo tenía la cara, porque estaba concentrado en mi ropa, tanto que si lo volteaba a ver, seguro lo estrangularía allí mismo, ante mi mutismo continuo –Yo le advertí que si no se me entregaba, mandaría a Afrodita y a Mascara a acabar con tu campamento.

Lo mire con rabia ahora si arrojando mi maleta junto con mi paciencia de la cama –¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunte como si no hubiese escuchado perfectamente su terrible confesión.

–¿No hablas griego? ¿Quieres que te lo diga en francés?

No le respondí, enchine mis ojos, mi Milo se había sacrificado por mí, ¿y que hice? Decirle puta, ¡genio!

–Mejor me voy, que tengas una buena nueva vida. – Finalizó al entender que si no lo hacía termina en un ataúd de hielo.

Y aquí estoy, atorado en el templo de Sagitario, dudando en seguir bajando las escaleras, ¡al diablo los asgardianos! Me quedaré con mi insecto rastrero de hermosa sonrisa y bellos ojos turquesa. Encendí mi cosmos para avisarles a todos que iría a ver a Milo y que no sería bonito, espero que le hayan tapado los oídos a Athena, porque ese tipo va a usar su vocabulario más florido, lo sé, lo conozco, tendrá más insulto para mí que los que existen en la lengua griega.

Me anuncio y no me abre, es más digno que doncella virgen aristócrata de la edad media –Te lo advierto, no me iré. – señalo, y una ráfaga de agujas escarlata aparecen antes de que aparezca su rostro, esquivo casi todas, excepto claro la primera, ¡como duelen esas porquerías!

–Adelante – me invita a entrar con aquella sonrisa seductora como si no hubiese intentado asesinarme hace tres segundos –De que quieres hablar.

–No me iré a Asgard.

–¡¿Tu faltando a tu palabra?! No lo creo, ¿por qué me suena conocido? ¡El traidor faltando a su palabra! Novedades, Athena, el imbécil que no es capaz de separar las promesas importante de las que no lo son, el idiota que…

–Hable con Saga. – Interrumpí la marea de insultos y sarcasmo que se venían sobre mí y sin dejarlo hablar, continué –Me dijo sobre la amenaza y ahora debes saber cuál era mi plan, y tal vez después me odies más, por tu fidelidad a Athena, pero debes saberlo.

–Habla entonces – Concedió sentándose en la amplia cama de sus aposentos privados, cruzándose de brazos y una mueca burlista como buscando otra oportunidad de insultarme.

–Loki me ofreció quedarse con nuestras armaduras y dejarnos vivir a cambio de tomar el lugar de alguno de sus dioses muertos en la guerra y jurarle lealtad.

Milo abrió sus ojos sorprendido –¿A todos los caballeros? Pero si somos más que…

–No – Lo interrumpí fastidiado, ¿Cómo pensaba que el resto me iban a interesar? Si la mayoría merecen permanecer muertos –Solo a ti y a mí – respondí tratando de controlarme.

–Eres un hijo de puta. – Respondió molesto y negando con la cabeza –¿Crees que iba a aceptar vivir y sacrificar a nuestros camaradas?

–¡Como si el mundo necesitara más de Saga o Máscara! Le hacía un favor a la humanidad.

–Eres peor que un hijo de puta, eres un hijo de la gran ramera desgraciado, infeliz, sin corazón, ¿Cómo es que me enamoré de ti? ¿Cómo creí que podías llegar a sentir algo por mi? –Apuntó con rabia y sarcasmo como si no creyera lo que acaba de decir –¿Por qué no continuaste tu plan? Te habrías salvado.

–Creí que habías muerto.

–¿Y…?

–¿Crees que quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no existes? – Respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Y… ¡Ahí esta! Un gesto de incomprensión, los colores a su rostro, una lágrima, y ¡beso! Santa Athena, si no estuviera abrazado a él ahora mismo, si no estuviera devorando sus labios y acercándolo a mí, dejándome caer en la cama y dejándome llevar por todo… seguiría igual de impávido, porque nadie debe saber lo que hay en mi corazón, pero estaría brincando por dentro como niño con juguete nuevo.


End file.
